Lost Bunny
by Turtlefan141
Summary: Chloe was found by Splinter when she was just 5 years old. She had suffered the loss of her parents at a young age, before she was sent out my society after an accidental mutation, changing her into a rabbit. Ten years later she meets Usagi, another mutant rabbit. After all these years, will this lost bunny find something that makes sence?
1. Prologe

Splinter walked down the pathway next to the sewer. He had left his 5 year old sons alone, leaving Leonardo in charge, with clear instructions not to leave. He needed to try and get more supplies for his now large family. The boys were growing and needed food, not to mention blankets for the upcoming winter.

He sensed a presence behind him and turned around sharply, in position to attack. He froze at the sight of a small creature. He stepped forward and examined it. It was a rabbit, but not an ordinary rabbit. For one thing, 'it' was a she, she was also a mutant, much like his rat self and his turtle sons. She had grey fur covering her body, along with dark brown hair and soft grey eyes. She was wearing a black dress, which was frayed and ripped in certain places. She was also clutching a baby blue rabbit soft toy, hugging it as if it would disappear at any second.

She stepped back cautiously at sight of the 7ft tall rat. Splinter held out a hand to her. She starred at him for a couple seconds before stepping forward again.

"Who are you, little one?" He asked, hoping she could speak.

She gulped. "Chloe." She whispered.

"It is good to meet you Chloe." Splinter replied. "Where are your parents?"

A tear reached her eye. "Heaven."

"I am very sorry for your loss. May I ask, where do you live?"

"The streets. I petted a bunny that had come out of the woods, then stepped in this goo, then I was a bunny and someone screamed at me and told me to get away. Nobody likes me."

Splinter sighed. It was obvious that the young girl had unknowingly stepped in some mutagen. As a consequence she had mutated into a rabbit.

He knew what he had to do. "My dear, would you like to come to my home?"

Chloe stared at him, trying to figure our whether she had heard him right. "Ok."

~Lost Bunny~

The four turtle children sat around the Ludo board game. Splinter had given it to them for Christmas, and it had quickly become their favourite pastime.

Footsteps were heard walking in. Leo turned around and immediately grinned. "Master Splinter!"

The others all turned.

"Daddy!" Mikey called.

"Dad!" Donny exclaimed.

"Sensei!" Raph greeted.

They all ran up to him. Donny saw a grey ear stick out from behind Splinter. "Who's that?" He asked.

Splinter smiled. "This, my sons, is Chloe." He pushed her gently from behind him.

The boys starred at the rabbit. She shuffled her feet. "Hello."

The boys all glanced at each other. Leo stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Leonardo, or Leo."

Mikey took a step forward as well. "I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey."

Donna stepped next to Leo. "I'm Donatello but everyone calls me Donny."

"I'm Raphael, or Raph." Raph said joining his brothers.

"Is she joining our family daddy?" Mikey asked, tugging oh his father's kimono.

"Only if she wants to, my son." He looked down at the young rabbit. "Well Chloe, would you like to join our family?"

Chloe looked to the rat, then to the smiling turtle boys. "Yes."

The boys cheered, causing Chloe's ears to perk up.

"Welcome to the family, Chloe." Splinter said, putting a hand on his new daughter's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 1

_Ten years later_

Chloe stirred as she awoke. She blinked a couple times before pulling the covers off and getting out of her bed.

Her room was quite simple. Her walls were black with white decorations. The white paint was spread over the walls in a light and free stroke, creating a elegant decoration to the black walls. Her furniture was silver, complimenting both colours, as was her bed, though the covers were white.

She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pain black jumpsuit for training. She tied her black mask around her head, after brushing her hair and fur. She picked up her silver Tensen from her bedside table and placed it in it's holder on her side, before tuning out the door towards the dojo.

"Hey Chloe." Leo greeted as she walked in.

"Hey Clo, we were thinkin' you weren't commin'." Raph said with a smirk.

"Yeah right, remember when we were 10, we all tried that and had double sessions for a week." Chloe replied with a a chuckle.

"Oh yeah." The boys all mussed, small smiles on their faces.

"Good morning my children." Splinter greeted as he walked into the training grounds.

"Good morning Sensei." The siblings replied.

"I have some news." Splinter announced. "After our training, we will be visiting a good friend of mine, Diamyo. I hear he has found a boy your age whom you might relate to."

"Hai Sensei." They replied in unison.

"Good. Now, Raphael and Chloe, spar."

Lost Bunny

Chloe pulled on a black knee length dress. It had a cream spiral pattern on it, the paint coiling around the garment of clothing. Her mask was still tied around her head, though she was wearing a bow, tied around the bottom of her left ear. She wore no shoes, so her still grey fur showed down her legs, knee down, and along her arms as well, fir the dress had only thin straps. The piece of clothing had been given to Chloe for her 15th birthday, around 5 months before. She often wore it after her morning training session, though she would have to change before the evening session.

"Chloe, are you ready?" Donnie asked, knocking on her closed door.

"Yeah, just coming." She called back. She brushed her hair once more before joining her brothers and father in the hallway.

"There you are Clo." Mikey said with a grin. "You look really nice."

"Thanks." Chloe replied with a small twirl.

"Are we ready to go, my children."

"Yes, Master Splinter." Leo said.

Splinter nodded and picked up some chalk. He drew some symbols only the wall before stepping back. He closed his eyes, put his hands together, and started muttering a chant. In seconds a puddle in front of the symbols rose up and moulded into the shalt of a door.

"This way." He said before stepping into the portal.

The siblings all exchanged nervous looks.

"Well, wha' the heck." Raph stated before jumping in after his Sensei.

"I'm next!" Mikey exclaimed. He jumped in after Raph.

"Ok, why not?" Chloe mumbled before walking through the portal.

Leo and Donnie looked to each other.

"After you." Leo said with a wave if his hand.

"No, no. After you." Donnie insisted, giving Leo a shove.

Just before he fell in, Leo grabbed Donnie's wrist, pulling him in with him.


	3. Chapter 2

Splinter came out of the portal first, and he expertly landed on the grass covered ground, for he had made the journey many times before. The teenagers however, had never expirenced falling out of a portal in the sky, and all landed in a heap on the ground.

Splinter chuckled. "This is the closest I have seen you five in years."

"Ha ha, very funny Sensei." Raph commented sarcastically. "Now, if you don' mind Mike, could ya, oh I don't know, GET OFF ME!"

"Ask Chloe." Mikey grumbled.

"Ask Leo." Chloe commented.

"Ask Donnie." Leo stated.

The teens waited a few seconds before the 4 who were currently squashed all shouted, "GET OFF DONNIE!"

Donnie quickly got up, and one by one each of his siblings too got up, sending him glares in the process.

"This way, my children." Splinter said as he started walking towards a building. "We should not keep Daimyo waiting."

They followed their father across a couple fields, keeping their eyes on the magnificent building in the distance, until finally they came to it. On the inside it looked like an arena, complete with spectator seats by the thousand.

"This is where the Battle Nexus is held every 3 years. It is a competition of the universe's best fighters." Splinter explained. "Both my Master Yoshi and I have won past competitions."

"Really?" Mikey questioned. "You won against the best fighters in the universe?"

"Yes Michelangelo. You must not underestimate me just for my age." Splinter answered, raising an eyebrow.

Mikey didn't say another word until they got into the grand looking hall. An 8ft tall man sat in a chair at the top. He wore a red and black rope, decorated with gold. He had long white hair and a golden mask covering his face.

"Splinter, it is good to see you, old friend." He said, getting up. He had a deep voice, coated in age.

"You too, Daimyo." Splinter replied. "These are my children. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Chloe and Michelangelo."

"Last time I saw you, they were just infants. Though I do not remember the rabbit." Daimyo commented.

"Yes, you saw me twelve years ago. They would have been three. I did not find Chloe until they were five."

"Ah. Speaking of children, there is the matter of the boy I told you about. Usagi!" He called.

The children froze as the boy came out from behind a screen.

"Man, when you said he would relate to us, you weren't kidding." Chloe mumbled, to which her brothers nodded.

For in front of them stood a mutant rabbit.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hello, I am Myomoto Usagi." The boy introduced.

"Hello. I am Leonardo. These are my siblings, Raphael, Donatello, Chloe and Michelangelo." Leo greeted as he pointed to each person in turn.

"Usagi lives here with my son and I." Daimyo explained, to which Usagi nodded.

Chloe rubbed the back of her head. She had never met someone like herself. She had always thought there wasn't anyone like herself. Yet here was a mutant rabbit. A male mutant rabbit at that.

"I notice your weapons," Usagi said suddenly. "there is a dojo downstairs, if you would like."

The kids smiled. "Sure, why not?" Donnie replied.

"Good, I will show the way." Usagi stated.

**_~Lost Bunny~_**

"Wow." Chloe whispered as she entered the dojo. It was over three times as big as their own, with enough room for a whole village, by the look of it. Weapons of all kinds decorated two of the walls, the light bouncing off the metal objects.

"Yes, it took me a while to become used to this as well." Usagi said with a small chuckle.

"So ya didn't always live with Diaymo?" Raph asked.

Usagi sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. "Yes, that is true. I used to live with my father in Japan, but he has since died."

"I am so sorry Usagi." Leo said, sitting next to his new friend.

"No, it was 2 years ago, I need to move on. Besides, Daimyo and his son were good friends of my father. They kindly took me in when I had no other place to go."

"I can relate." Chloe said with a sad smile, sitting on the other side of Usagi.

Usagi smiled back before getting up. "Well, we came down here to the dojo, would you like to spar perhaps?"

"Sure." The others replied.

"Leonardo-San, would you like to go first?"

"Sure thing Usagi." Leo replied.

They both got into position. Leo drew one of his Katana from his back as Usagi drew a sword from his side. They bowed to one another before the fight started. They proved to be quite similar in skill, and there was no obvious winner.

"This could take a while." Mikey whispered to Raph.

"Yeah, it takes long enough when Fearless is fightin' one of us. We'll be 'ere for ever if we wait for 'em." Raph whispered back.

No sooner had Raph said that, the sound of someone grunting entered his ears. He turned to find Leo on the floor, Usagi pointing a Katana at him. He put in back in its holder and held a hand out for Leo, who took it and stood up.

"Good match Usagi." Leo praised rotating his left shoulder.

"You too Leonardo-San." Usagi replied.

"Wow, you're really good Usagi. None of us can beat Leo." Mikey stated.

"Yeah, did your father teach you Ninjitsu?" Donnie asked.

"No." Usagi replied. "Where I come from ninjas are disrespectful scum. You give them a better name."

"So where'd ya learn ta fight?" Raph questioned.

"My father was teaching me to become a samurai." Usagi explained. "I was to continue to serve our Lord Noriyuki, as he had done. Yet I have not been back to my homeland since my fathers passing. I only hope that Noriyuki is alright."

"Surely your father wasn't the only guard for your Lord." Donnie persisted.

"No, there was a girl, a Neko. However, she is as old as I am and just as inexperienced. She would attack you then ask questions. She is what you would call, a hot-head." Usagi stated, a small chuckle at the end.

Everyone looked to Raph, who simply glared at them until they were once again looking at Usagi.

"But I am certain that Tomoe Ame will be fine." Usagi finished.

"Corse she will Usagi, they wouldn't just pick anyone to protect your lord." Chloe comforted.

"You are right Chloe-San." Usagi said with a smile. "There is a woods outside if you would all like to take a walk."

"I will." Chloe said, stepping forward.

"I think we're gonna sit this one out Usagi, we need the practice." Leo stated, indicating to the mat.

"Very we'll, come Chloe." Usagi said, walking out, Chloe by his side.

"Wha' was tha' about Leo, we don' need practice." Raph said, frowning.

"I know, I just think that they may benefit from being alone." Leo replied, a knowing smile fixed on his face.


	5. Chapter 4

Chloe walked through the woods, Usagi by her side. He was talking about the history of the Battle Nexus, going into great detail about Master Yoshi and Splinter's victories.

"Are you going to enter the next one?" She asked. "It can't be far away."

"Possibly, what about you and your brothers?" He questioned.

"Depends, Splinter might want a word about it though." She replied, chuckling slightly.

"He seams like an excellent father." Usagi said with a smile.

"He is. He took me in when I had no other place to go." She said with a small smile.

"So he is quite similar to Daimyo then?" Usagi questioned.

"Yes, he is. It seems that they both have similar characteristics." Chloe chuckled.

"So what are your brothers like?" He asked.

"Each of them is different." She stated. "Mikey's loud and creative, Donnie's a bit shy but very intelligent, Raph's short tempered but loyal to a fault and Leo's concentrated but hard to get through to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if he knows you, he's quite open. Otherwise, he'll put as much distance between him and you as possible." She explained.

"Yet he seams fine with me and we have only known each other for a matter of hours." Usagi poi ted out.

"I guess you're an exception." Chloe replied with a smile, which Usagi returned.

They started to walk back to the Nexus. Once they arrived, they were met with Daimyo, Splinter and the 4 boys all talking about the Battle Nexus.

"Very well my sons, you may participate." Splinter said, to which the boys cheered to.

"Participate in what?" Chloe asked.

"Splinter said that we can be in the Battle Nexus next week." Mikey said with a huge smile.

"You gonna join to Clo?" Raph questioned.

"Sure, sounds cool." Chloe replied.

"Will you be fighting as well, Usagi?" Daimyo asked.

"I expect so." Usagi answered.

Splinter looked to the clock on the wall. "We need to be going, my children."

"Hai Sensei." They replied.

The four turtles, rat and rabbit all stood in front of a portal.

"Goodbye." They all said. With a final wave, they disappeared into the portal.

_**~Lost Bunny~**_

Walking out of a portal, instead of falling out, the Hamato family arrived back in their home. They parted their ways, Leo going to the dojo, Raph joining him, Donnie going to the lab, Mikey running off with his skateboard and Splinter going to watch his shows.

Chloe walked silently to her room, shutting her door behind her. Once she was certain that no one would see her, she jumped up and grabbed her journal from the top of her wardrobe, landing silently on the floor. It wasn't a very easy place to keep something that was used so often, it wasn't her first choice. She had tried hiding it under her bed, in her drawers, in her pillow, taped to the bottom of her table, but each time either Mikey or Raph had found it. Donnie and Leo knew she had it, but never tried to look for it. They knew the means of privacy more than their brothers.

The journal itself was white. It had a black spine and silver lines decorated it. Splinter had given it to her for her 10th birthday so she had something to write her thoughts in. Chloe opened it and turned the pages, looking through her various entries. She smiled as she stopped on one.

_Chloe-age 11_

_I had to move this book, AGAIN. Why do Raph and Mikey feel the need to evade my private life? Donnie and Leo don't._

She turned a couple pages.

_Chloe-age 12_

_Donnie blew up his lab. I really need to ask Splinter if I could move further away from it. I swear, the next time he blows it up, he'll be taking my room with it!_

She turned a few more.

_Chloe-age 13_

_Raph and Leo are fighting. This is the fifth time this week-and it's only Tuesday! They're scaring me, what if they never stop fighting, or take it to far. I'll have to stop them._

The next page.

_Chloe-age 13_

_Note to self-NEVER INTERRUPT A FIGHT BETWEEN LEO AND RAPH. Unless you want a broken arm that is. Leo's said he's sorry like, a million times. Raph hasn't looked at me since._

She turned to the next available page and started to write.

_Chloe-age 15_

_Splinter took us to see his friend-Daimyo. He introduced us to this boy, a mutant rabbit named Usagi. That's right, I'm not the only one. We're also competing in this fighting competition, the Battle Nexus, next week. I better get training._


End file.
